


Savior's Dilemma

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, Gen, Monsters, Portals, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Emma knew the consequences of what being a ‘savior’ was all about, even if it means sacrificing themselves for the well-being of others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior's Dilemma

BUFFY AND EMMA SHARED A KNOWING LOOK. They knew what must be done without saying a word to each other. They were pros at this by now to be able to read between the lines. Finding a happy ending was never without any casualties and sacrifices along the way.

“No. No way, nu-uh,” Dawn shook her head once she realize what the riddle’s answer was.

“I agree with Dawn,” Mary Margaret put her hands over Dawn’s shoulders.

“There has to be another way,” argued David, casting a helpless look at Regina and Giles.

“Even if I can help, my powers will only make this portal grow strong. It feeds on dark magic,” Regina explained.

“C’mon guys, it’s not like I haven’t died and come back to life before,” Buffy tried to make light of the matter by referencing to those times she died saving the world and was then revived once again.

“Not funny, Buffy,” Dawn glared at her sister.

“It’ll be fine,” Emma tried to reassure everyone, especially Henry who looked as agitated as Dawn was about this whole situation. “If Buffy and I defeat this monster and close the portal, then we’re safe.”

“ _If_ you defeat it?” Henry echoed, his tone not amused at all.

“Well, we don’t really know exactly what’s on the other side of this growing black hole in the middle of town. Emma and I could step through it and get sucked into another world like Alice in Wonderland, but hers was one trippy adventure, I doubt ours will be as trippy as hers though,” Buffy said, frowning as she thought about the possibility they’d end up in Wonderland once she and Emma enter the portal.

“So not helping,” Dawn hissed at her sister’s explanation.

“What if the portal closes while you two are still on the other side?” questioned Henry.

“Everyone will be safe,” was all Emma said. She avoided meeting either her son’s gaze or her parents’, but she met Regina’s and an unspoken message was conveyed between the two of them.

“Oh hell no!” Dawn protested when she realized what Emma wasn’t saying.

“Emma’s right,” Buffy agreed, putting on a brave face and a fake cheerful smile, but her eyes told a different story as she looked at Giles and conveyed the unspoken message to him. “Everyone will be safe,” _Except maybe for Emma and myself,_ Buffy didn’t say those last words out loud, but everyone understood the implication.


End file.
